facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Operation Sudden Death
Operation Sudden Death was a major Enclave operation and first strike against the Sporcy Union and the NCR. The attack was launched early in the morning catching the New Canterlot Republic and the Sporcy Union off guard. The Enclave attack was supported by heavy fire support from their raptors while armoured Sky tanks took on Union and NCR tanks and other armoured assets. The battle was a tactical victory for the Enclave, depleting much of the union's air force and artillery that was stationed on the planet at the time. The near complete surprise attack was achieved by the overconfidence that the Enclave would never attack the Sporcy Union or the NCR. Despite the warnings from several listening posts and the SPP itself the Union and the NCR ignored the troop build up. The objective of the Operation was to take as much NCR territory as possible and the capture of the SPP. The Enclave achieved these goals before the defenders could mount a defence and hold the line. 'Assault on the eastern line' 'Battle of Bunker 295' "We're getting wasted!" - Lt. Dowdy's final radio transmission. The Attack was launched at 6 AM, on the 15th of June, 14 NE. The Enclave initially targeted the undermanned eastern line that faced the heartland of the Enclave. The Enclave began to bombard the outer defences of the command and control centre of the eastern line, Bunker 295. The bunker's commander and fifty man staff rushed to battle stations as the Enclave began their attack. The bunker radioed for assistance, but it was not initially believed. The commander radioed several tank squadrons in the area to provide assistance. 'Armoured support' The 45th, 23rd, 51st and 13th Tank squadrons rolled onto the battlefield for the bunker. squadrons engaged the sky tanks harassing the bunker. With these reinforcements the enclave doubled their efforts and sent in the troops to capture the bunker. Sky tanks went to engage the four squads of tanks that were providing support. The tanks found themselves fighting for their life when over a hundred sky tanks swarmed their positions. The Union's AD-5-MBT's and AD-2-EMBT's had trouble engaging the sky tanks. The tanks split up into smaller groups to draw the sky tanks into smaller groups. This worked every so slightly as the Union tanks were not completely overwhelmed right away. By the end of the short armoured engagement the Union had lost four armoured squadrons while the enclave lost fifty sky tanks. 'The last stand' With the armoured squadrons destroyed the bunker faced the onslaught of the Enclave. Several wings of the bunker was destroyed by bombardment of the nearby Enclave cloudship, the NES Magpie. The order was given for all remaining soldiers to retreat to the main bunker for their last stand. The Enclave instead of risking their forces and going into close quarters with the Union troops decided to level the main bunker. Before it was levelled the bunker produced a mass of fire power taking down dozens of Enclave troops and destroying six Sky tanks and ten Vertibucks. With the loss of contact with Bunker 295, the Union took the silence seriously and scrambled a squadron of jets to intercept the Enclave. 'Rush to Fillydelpia' As the remnants of the bunk were hunted down and exterminated. The NES Cloudsdale and Sparrow linked up wth the NES Magpie. The flight of Cloudships began their approach to Fillydelpia, the ships were harassed by Union and NCR patrols. An Armoured patrol managed to knocked out one of the NES Sparrow's main cannons before it was destroyed. The Enclave was hit by several patrols until they reached the outskirts of Fillydelpia where they engaged the Sporcy Union fighter squadron sent to intercept them, thus beginning the 1st Battle of Fillydelpia. 'Attack on the northern line' The Northern line was rolled over by a massive enclave assault consisting of ten Raptor Class Cloudships and one massive Thunderhead. Two raptors broke off from the main assault to harass the Union-NCR lines to delay the organization of defences. Several Gilnean infantry squads and three ariel sqaudrons held the line until the arrival of reinforcements from the western line. This helped the Union secure their lines later on. The main Enclave assault bore down upon the SPP, the defences around the structure were quickly swept aside. 'Battle for the SPP' Due to the SPP's tactical importance, the SPP was not bombarded and the enclave launched a massive assault to capture the facility. Due to the weather control capabilities the enclave decided to limit as much damage done. 'Initial landings' The Enclave launched several Sky tanks and vertibucks toward the SPP. The Union's and NCR defences on the SPP were better than the rest of the North Line, but they were still not enough to hold off the onslaught of armoured aircraft coming at them. The outer defences were quickly overrun or destroyed. 'Evacuation' With their apparent defeat, the base's commander Colonel Arog Bonechewer ordered all civilians off the base. The evacuation order also included the base's custodian Littlepip, after knocking out the Stable dweller the group of civilians were evacuated. The evacuation transport was shot down after it took off. It was unknown at the time if Littlepip survived. After witnessing the apparent death of their idol the Union's troops became enraged and launched a counter offensive. 'Counter offensive' With the destruction of the evac transport the Union's forces charged the enemy catching them off guard. Several anti-material rifles were broken out of the armour and used against the enclave's aircraft. the Union's gambit managed to push the Enclave back to it's original beachhead. When the final charge began the Enclave got reinforced and the Union and NCR's charge stalled and they were pushed back to the main building. During their retreat Colonel Bonechewer was killed. The Union's defence did not hold for long in the main room and was destroyed. The Union and the NCR had lost the SPP and the Enclave now controlled the weather again. 'Battle in the South-west' Unlike the other lines the South-western line was well fortified due to the recent war with the Legion. But because of the war's end it was undermanned than it normally would be. The Enclave only partially broke through the line with two cloudships. After the two cloudships broke through their lines the Union quickly patched up their line and persued the raptors, this denied the Cloudship from retreating and the enclave from sending more troops and cloudships to back up it's bid to attack Junction city. The second cloudship, already suffering from battle scars from the second great war went down just after breaking through the line. 'Push for Junction City' The Enclave's cloudship set a course for Juncition city. The cloudship was supported by thousands of troops, twenty two Sky tanks and one hundred and twenty vertibucks. The Union and the NCR quickly set up a massive defence to ward off the attack. The cloudship's command crew deemed Juncition city too dangerous to attack and set course for Friendship City. As the raptor approached the city a group of Union aircraft enegaged the cloudship. The arial group's attack casued heavy damage to the Cloudship before breaking off after loosing half of their numbers. The cloudship continued to friendship City along with it's escorts. The cloudship assaulted the city but the Cloudship was destroyed. 'Aftermath' After the initial push the Enclave's assault stalled and the Union and the NCR patched up their lines. The Enclave launched a serious of attacks. This battle would be later known as the line. The next day, the a joint Union and NCR battlegroup attacked and liberated Fillydelpia. Category:Battles Category:Third Great War Category:Azerothian Union Category:Battles of the Third Great War